


Sins

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gladnis, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: the night is the perfect time for two lovers to confess a secret sin.(Post- Canon Ending) (Gladnis).





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



It was a quiet summer night. The delicious smell of coffee mingled with the light breeze. Ignis sat in a chair out on the balcony. As he sipped his favorite hot drink, his mind went back in time. Back to when he felt happier.

  
He could feel the heat of the access fire. The tired, sleeping Chocobo after a long day of travelling. The laughter of Noctis and Prompto. What they said as they played at their favorite game.

  
_~ This time I'll beat you, Noct! ~_  
_~ We'll see about that, Prompto! Let's start. ~_  
_~ Let's start the battle! ~_  
_~ Good! The first move is mine! ~_  
  
Inside, near the heat of the fireplace, Gladio was flipping through a book. The quiet rustling of the pages could still be heard out on the balcony.

  
Ignis felt a strong sense of nostalgia for the memories, as well as feelings of guilt. Guilt when he recalled Noctis' face. This feeling mingled with that of the memory of the dog of Lunafreya's omen. The exact omen that had been shown when the terrible events of Altissia were happening.

  
A large and familiar hand rested on Ignis' shoulder, startling him. This made him leave the realm of memories.

  
"You alright?" Gladio asked with concern. He placed a blanket over Ignis's shoulders in a loving and protective gesture. After which Gladio kissed the other man's temple, then proceeded to sit beside him. The chair was more than spacius enough for both full grown men to occupy without feeling the need to be squished side by side.

  
Ignis put his cup on the table and murmured, "I was thinking about the past. At our campsites. While traveling to Altissia. When Noctis . . ." The last words were lost in the night wind.

  
Gladio observed that the city of Insomnia now completely reborn. He then muttered in a nostalgic tone. "Sometimes, I also think about the past." He took a sip of coffee, watching the night sky. Since it had been rebuilt, Insomnia no longer seemed like a fairy-tale city. Now it was as if fantasy had gone away, having departed with the crystal, leaving only reality behind.

  
Five years had passed since the death of Noctis. Five years since a new dynasty had begun. Had taken the place of the Lucis Caelum on the throne of Lucis. Gladio had refused to become the new King's Shield. His task had ended with the death of Noctis and, so, had left his post to Iris.

  
The former King's Shield had found a new job. While Ignis had managed to open his restaurant, Prompto was often found willing to help them. Well, when he wasn't engaged in his work as a photographer.

  
Sometimes they met in Prompto's apartment to talk about the past, or how to let the world know about the real story of Noctis and Ardyn. How to tell the rest of Eos about it all. Together they had decided to write a book. The titel had already been decided upon. _"Stand By Me_ ".

  
Gladio looked back at Ignis, seeing his significant other's bent lip. Gladio frowned and asked, " You're not just thinking about the past, are you? There's something else that upsets you, isn't there?"

  
Ignis released a long sigh. He whispered, moving his head toward the voice, "yes.". He then asked one question in a low, quiet tone. "Will you continue to stand beside me, despite my sins?" Ignis put a hand on his own chest as he thought of his worst sin: not being able to save Noctis. Not being able to save him, despite being the harbinger of his future and his fate of becoming the Chosen King.

  
Gladio placed his hands on the sides of his friend's jaw. With the tip of his forefinger, the dark haired man caressed the horrible scars that marked the other's. Faintly, he provided an answer.

"Forever." He took Ignis's left hand and began to feel the wedding ring. "When I put this ring on my finger, I swore that I would stay with you forever as your husband. I don't care what kind of sins you have committed. I'll always be by your side because you're the person that I love with my everything."

  
The dark haired brunette kissed his husband sweetly on the lips, then hugged his beloved tightly.

  
The former shield of the king grumbled as he spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why these thoughts come to you." He began to caress partner's gently. His eyes wandered among the lights from the city of Insomnia and its night sky.

  
Ignis didn’t answer that question, but sat in silence listening to his husband's heartbeat. Feeling the warmth of his body. Trying to ignore the thoughts that tortured him and caused him nightmares.  
Gladio continued in a loud, grave voice. "And that causes you those annoying nightmares. They make you suffer every night."

  
Whenever Ignis was lost in a nightmare, Gladio woke up from his sleep. He hugged his hisband, or stroked the other man's hair until the nightmare-wracked man had calmed down,. Only then would he return to a peaceful sleep.  
As he let himself be lulled by the warmth of Gladio, Ignis asked something. His tone serious. "Did you even notice this?"

  
Gladio replied with a smile on his lips. "I'm a light sleeper. Whenever you are in the grip of a nightmare, I wake up and hug you until you have calmed down." The lighter haired man kissed the side of brunette's head, then asked something in return. His tone quiet and tender. "Do you know what disturbs you?"

  
The other answered in a low voice. "Noct . . . I'm afraid I didn't do enough to save him from his fate and . . ."

  
Gladio didn't let him finish. "The same goes for me!" he interrupted, his voice serious. "At the end of the fight, Gilgamesh told me that Noct would be the last King of Lucis. As a shield, I should have paid more attention to that. I should've asked for an explanation, or fought against him again, or . . . Instead, as an idiot, I left." He kicked the balcony railing hard with the toe of his boot.

  
Ignis listened in silence to Gladio's confession. He murmured as the free hand traced the contours of Gladio's face, stopping on his cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes. "We are both sinners. Prisoners of a grave sin." A tear slid down Ignis's cheek.

  
Several silent minutes passed before Gladio muttered under his breath in a tired and pained voice. "As you see, we're bound, even by our sins. It's impossible for me to leave your side! We're bound by a single destiny. By a single love." With that, he kissed the man passionately.

  
When the kiss ended, Ignis spoke, as he clutched the brunette man's left hand. "From a single destiny. From a single love." With that, he passionately kissed his beloved husband. The night sky overhead watched silently, forgiving all sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Dassy 121 (https://www.deviantart.com/dassi121) for beta my work.


End file.
